CDSeries: Part 1 : Your light
by A-Karana
Summary: Just a short fluffy, a little dirty songfic JavaJunkie of course


**Hey!**

**I was looking through my CDs today and I found an old CD I like a lot, which has this song on it.**

**This story is the first one of a series of songfics I´m gonna write. **

**And all the songs will be from Celine Dion (one of my favourite singers). **

**I hope you know the song, because without knowing it it´s just half the fun reading this. I really had to laugh when this idea appeared in my head, while I was listening to the song.**

**I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Song: Your light

Singer: Celine Dion

written by: Aldo Nova

**Your light**

****

When Luke came home that evening, the whole house was pitch-black, what surprised him. He called her, but there was no answer.

It was their one year anniversary and he knew that Lorelai had planed something .She had been just grinning this morning when he had given her her present and had told him how much she loved being married.

He wasn´t disappointed because in her eyes he had seen something was up. Something good.

The whole day he had waited in the diner for something strange to happen, but nothing had happened.

And now here he was in their dark house. He took of his jacket and placed his keys on the table next to the door.

He wanted to turn on the light, but it wasn´t working.

He took a few more steps and then turned right, because he saw something in the kitchen.

There was a single candle on the kitchen-table. Beneath it lay a note

_Hey honey!_

_Take of your shoes and then follow the instructions!_

_Love you_

_Lorelai_

He was irritated, but did like it said and took of his boots. He just had them of and still sat on the chair when suddenly he heard a loud guitar sound and a female voice shouting "_Hey_" before a song started. He smiled. The music went on and he still sat there. Then the singers voice echoed through the whole house.

"_Hey man, come over here_

_There´s a secret that I wanna whisper in your ear_

_I´ve waited so long, too long_

_But I can´t deny it anymore it´s just too strong_"

Luke stood up and walked towards the living room where the voice was coming from. There now were candles everywhere and for a moment he was scared that they would burn down the house. But then he saw a red arrow on the floor pointing towards the stairs. He walked upstairs slowly. He had to because the stairs were covered with single bras and panties, also some of his own boxer-shorts.

When he reached the top there was another note written with huge letters lying on the floor.

"_Leave your socks and your shirt right here!"_

He took them of.

_"It´s a special kind of feeling_

_Something to believe in , oh yeah_"

His smile got even bigger, because he had an idea now what would be coming. The next arrow on the floor pointed in the direction of their bedroom so he walked in there.

There were some candles on the floor to light the way to the bed, the rest of the room was also dark.

_"So lay back and let it flow_

_Then just open up your heart and let your_

_feelings go_

_I said Hey man, Yo man_

_Well it´s really not that difficult to understand"_

Luke chuckled slightly about the last two sentences, because Lorelai sometimes really said "_Hey man_" when she walked into the diner in the morning or would come home in the evening. Even _"Yo man"_ he knew, she was saying that when she was mocking him.

He walked to the bed and lay down on his side, waiting what would come next.

_"That it´s me that you´ve been seeing_

_Baby when you´re dreaming at night"_

How true these lines were only he knew and he shook his head slightly, still grinning in anticipation.

_"So let your walls come down_

_And you´ll feel my emotion_

_I will shelter you_

_From a tear or an ocean"_

Suddenly a light chain turned on over the door to the bathroom and again he had to chuckle. That was just so Lorelai. Then the door opened very slowly while the song continued.

_"Whenever your hope is gone_

_I´ll give you strength to carry on_

_In the darkness of the night_

_I will be your light"_

Lorelai came out of the bathroom wearing a silky white robe and was barefoot. Her hair was pulled upon her head and she smiled at him while she slowly walked towards the bed.

_"I´ll give you something to hold on to_

_When you can´t find your way_

_Like a fire burning bright_

_I will be your light"_

When she reached the foot of the bed she just stood there for a second. She looked him deep into the eyes and smiled.

Then she turned around one time and Luke closed his eyes for a second to keep from laughing. She was just too cute.

_"So relax, we´ll take it slowly I wouldn´t think you´d really have a_

_better place to go_

_I said Hey man, Yo man_

_Why don´t you move a little closer_

_here and take my hand"_

She had mouthed _"hey man, yo man_" and had to laugh herself. But then she composed herself again and shot Luke a seductive look and held out her right hand, which he took of course, sat up again and moved towards her.

_"Are you feeling what I´m feeling_

_I know I must be dreaming, oh yeah"_

Again she sang along and then placed a lingering kiss on his lips, leaving him wanting more

_"But sometimes life can come and_

_build a wall in between us_

_Don´t let it get you down_

_Whoever said love was an easy thing"_

She took a step back and grinned at him. Then she dropped her her robe and it fell on the floor.

Luke´s smile vanished when he saw what she wore under it: A bra and panties, just as white, just as silky and just as tiny as the robe. And slightly transparent.

_"Whenever your hope is gone_

_I´ll give you strength to carry on_

_In the darkness of the night_

_I will be your light"_

She posed for him for some seconds. Standing there with her hands on her hips, turned around one more time, then slowly walked towards him again. She bit her lower-lip to keep herself from laughing.

_"I´ll give you something to hold on to_

_When you can´t find your way_

_Like a fire burning bright_

_I will be your light"_

She sat down on his lap, kissing him again. His hands immediately found their way on her back and in her hair. Then she broke the kiss and stood up before she pushed him backwards on the bed and signalized him to lean against the pillows again.

_"I will be your light_

_Whenever you need a friend_

_Just over to me baby_

_Baby, baby, baby"_

She slowly crawled up his body, giving him an incredible look. She stopped when she had reached his waist. She unbuttoned his trousers, then took the zipper between her teeth and opened his jeans completely.

Luke took in a sharp breath.

_"So let your walls come down_

_And you´ll feel my emotion_

_I will shelter you_

_From a tear or an ocean"_

She stood up, walked to the end of the bed and pulled of his jeans. Then she took out the clip that held her hair and then shook her head one time, letting her curls fly around and then land softly on her shoulders.

_"Whenever your hope is gone_

_I´ll give you strength to carry on_

_In the darkness of the night_

_I will be your light"_

She slowly unclasped her bra and played with it and with Luke for some seconds before she threw it in his direction. He laughed at that. This was certainly the most sexy and the most funny thing she had ever done for him and he was enjoying it immensely.

_"I´ll give you something to hold on to_

_When you can´t find your way_

_Like a fire burning bright_

_I will be your light"_

She crawled up the to him again, also laughing.

His laughter stopped when she slowly pulled down his shorts and then threw them away.

_"Whenever your hope is gone_

_I´ll give you strength to carry on_

_In the darkness of the night_

_I will be your light_

_Light, shining bright, baby"_

She straddled him, pulled him up and kissed him feverishly.

When she broke the kiss, she caressed his face with her right hand before she took his hands and placed them on her hips and sat up a bit. He understood the hint and slid of her panties. She lay down on him so that he could take them off completely.

_"I´ll be the one who holds you, baby"_

_She gave him some soft, quick kisses._

_"I´ll be the one who loves you"_

She sang along with that line, before she kissed him again, more passionate than before.

_"I´ll be the one who holds you, loves you"_

Luke rolled them over so that he was on top and his hands started to roam over her body.

_"Baby, baby, be the one who holds you, loves you, needs you..."_

Neither of them was listening to the song anymore. They weren´t even sure if there was still any music. All clear thoughts had gone and didn´t come back until the next morning...

**Review please!**


End file.
